En el Antiguo Egipto
by ylc
Summary: Atemu es un joven e incopetente faraon que necesita de sus concejeros para gobernar. No obstante, cuando Seto y Marik deciden irse de Egipto huyendo de Isis, Atemu decide lanzarse en su busqueda antes de que algo malo pase...


¡Hola! Este es un nuevo fic de yugioh y como ya habrán supuesto, todo sucede en el tiempo en el que Yami era faraón. Debo advertirles que la historia es, otra vez, un poco tonta… pero espero que les guste. Y no pongan mucha atención a los OC´s del final… Oh, y ya se que no todos los personajes estuvieron en el Antiguo Egipto, pero de todos modos aparecen porque me parecio conveniente para la trama.

En fin, yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

En el Antiguo Egipto.

1

Era un día como cualquier otro… o bueno, casi como cualquier otro.

Yami, Atemu o como le quieran decir, se encontraba en el jardín de su palacio, muy tranquilo, pensando en sus propios asuntos (digamos, un malvado y loco sujeto de nombre Bakura) cuando apareció la Mana.

MO¡Atemu!

Atemu¡Oh, no de nuevo¡por todos los dioses, Mana¿no puedes dejarme en paz?

MO¡Por supuesto que no!, mi maestro esta muerto por tu culpa¿recuerdas?

Atemu: Si pero…

MO¡Nada¡es tu culpa, faraón de pacotilla!

En ese momento, apareció Seto (bueno, su vida pasada)

Seto: Parece que ya somos 2 los que opinamos lo mismo de ti, primito.

Atemu¡Oh, claro!, nada como el apoyo moral de la familia en situaciones desastrosas¿verdad, Seto?

Seto: Oye¿Qué esperabas de mi?

Atemu: Francamente no se…

MO¡Oye¡aun no he terminado de hablar contigo!

Justo en ese momento, Tea entro.

Tea¡Atemu, amor mío¿Dónde…? (_en ese momento, Tea se da cuenta de la presencia de la Mana_)¡¡¡¿tu aquí?!!!

MO¡Oh, cállate, Tea¡tengo mucho que hablar con Atemu!

Tea: Oh¿en serio?

Así pues, Tea y la Mana comenzaron a pelearse (a golpes, patadas y arañazos), Atemu trataba de detenerlas y Seto se limito a alejarse de ahí…

2

Seto caminaba tranquilamente fuera del palacio, donde la agitación había reinado por varios días.

Para empezar, Bakura había salido de la nada, tratando de matar a Atemu (lo cual, a mi juicio, es algo bueno), luego, Bakura había matado a Mahado y su aprendiz había vuelto locos a todos en el palacio culpándolos de su muerte (principalmente a Atemu) y luego, dado que la Mana se la pasaba discutiendo con Atemu, Tea estaba sumamente celosa y había tratado de matarla tantas veces… El pobre medico real [Joey (no se porque, solo se me ocurrió), había tenido que curar las múltiples heridas que se habían hecho mutuamente.

Sea como sea, a Seto no le preocupaba nada de eso, pero le molestaba escuchar a Mana discutir con Atemu o pelearse con Tea, así que pasaba afuera del palacio la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

Caminaba por una calle, cuando encontró a Marik.

Marik¡Hola Seto!

Seto: Buenos días, Marik. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Marik: Oh, solo acompañe a Isis _(Ishizu_) a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para cocinar…

Seto¡¡¡¿Qué¡¡¡¿Isis esta aquí?!!!

Marik¡Baja la voz¿quieres que te vea?

Seto¡¡¡Por todos los dioses y demonios!!!¡¡¡No!!!, por eso será mejor que me vaya…

Pero justo en ese momento, de una de las casas de la calle, salio Isis, llevando una canasta llena de comida.

Isis: Marik¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con esto?, (_en ese momento ve a Seto y le avienta la canasta a Marik, al tiempo que corre hacia Seto)_¡¡¡Hola Seto!!!, que alegría verte por aquí…

Seto: (_clásica gotita de serie japonesa_) Eh, este, a mi también me da gusto verte Isis… pero, este…, tengo que irme porque, eh… ¿Atemu necesita mi ayuda para que evite que Mana lo moleste por un rato¡Si, eso!, bueno, eh… ¡adiós! (_Sale corriendo en dirección contraria al palacio del faraón)_

Isis¡Pero Seto…¡el palacio del faraón es en la dirección contraria…!, oh, bueno, creo que no me escucho…

Marik: Yo mas bien creo que lo aterraste, (como siempre, por cierto)

Isis¿Qué dices, pequeño hermanito? (_observa a Marik de una forma muy malévola)_

Marik: Eh, yo… espera, no me malinterpretes, Isis…

3

Ya había anochecido, pero nadie en el palacio dormía, entre otras cosas, porque Tea y Mana seguían peleando, pero Atemu ya había desistido de intentar detenerlas y había optado por irse a cenar, mientras ellas se peleaban.

En el comedor real, solo se encontraban 3 personas: Atemu, Seto y Joey. En ese momento, entraron 2 sirvientes (Tristan y Deblin), los cuales se arrodillaron en el suelo antes de decir:

Tristan¡Alabados sean, ilustrísimos señores!, traemos un mensaje para el gran hechicero Seto.

Seto¿Qué cosa tienen que decirme?

Deblin¡Oh, gran y poderoso señor!, ha llegado un mensajero para usted de parte de la gran sacerdotisa Isis.

Seto puso una cara de susto increíble, al tiempo que se ahogaba con el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo.

Atemu: Te has puesto sumamente pálido, primo querido (_dijo en son de burla) _No sería correcto que dejaras sin contestación el mensaje de Isis…

Joey: (_metiéndose en la platica_) Atemu tiene razón, Seto, un caballero siempre responde al llamado de su amada… digo¿amiga¿dama?

Seto: (_tomando a Joey por el cuello_) Escúchame, perrito faldero, si no quieres morir, te sugiero que no vuelvas a bromear sobre mi e Isis¿de acuerdo?

Joey: (_sonriendo_) Por supuesto, futuro esposo de la sacerdotisa Isis.

Ante las palabras de Joey, Seto sintió unas increíbles ganas de matarlo, pero Atemu se echo a reír y Seto considero prudente no intentar un asesinato frente al faraón.

Seto: Bien, iré a hablar con ese mensajero de Isis, aunque voy contra mi voluntad.

Así, Seto abandono el comedor real y siguió a los sirvientes a través del palacio hasta donde se encontraba el mensajero de Isis.

4

Tristan y Deblin llevaron a Seto hasta su habitación, donde lo esperaba el mensajero de Isis. Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Marik.

Seto¡Marik¿Qué haces aquí?

Marik¡Ay es tan horrible!

Seto¿Qué cosa?

Marik¡Lo que te espera si te casas con mi hermana!

Seto¡Pero yo no voy a casarme con Isis!

Marik¡Oh, pero tú no la conoces¡se ha empeñado en casarse contigo y no descansara hasta conseguir su objetivo!

Seto¿Te sientes bien, Marik?

Marik¡¡¡¿Bien?!!!, bien es exactamente lo contrario de cómo me siento¡¿Cómo habría de sentirme bien si Isis me apaleo en cuanto llegamos a la casa por decirle que por su maldita actitud de resbalosa te estaba aterrando?!

Seto¿Eh?

Marik¡Lo que oyes¡me hizo azotar¡Ay, mi pobre espalda! (_bien, démosle la razón a Marik¡mendiga Isis!_)

Seto: Pero…

Marik: De verdad te compadezco, Seto… ¡pero precisamente porque te compadezco he venido a verte hoy!

Seto¿A que te refieres?

Marik: Se me ha ocurrido que… bueno, si escapas de Egipto, Isis tendrá que desistir de su empeño en seguirte…

Seto¿Y tu que ganas con eso?, porque no me estas ayudando por mera bondad…

Marik¿Yo que gano?, pues muy sencillo¡yo voy contigo!

Seto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: Me parece un trato razonable… después de todo, ya estoy harto de lo mal que me trata mi hermana, además, cuando se enterara de que te habías ido, me haría azotar…

Seto se quedo pensando, efectivamente, parecía un trato razonable… Además, no tenía nada que perder…

Seto: Trato hecho, Marik, ve por todo lo que pretendas llevarte, partiremos esta noche…

Marik¡No es necesario¡ya traigo todo lo que necesito! (_señala una especie de maleta, que esta llena a reventar_), haré preparar unos caballos para que nos vayamos.

Dicho esto, Marik salio de la habitación de Seto, rumbo a las caballerizas, mientras Seto preparaba sus cosas para el viaje.

5

Al día siguiente, cuando Atemu se despertó, se encontró con varias malas noticias.

Primero, al parecer Bakura se encontraba causando estragos en las villas cercanas al palacio. Después, Mana y Tea seguían peleando, pero ya habían destruido la mitad del palacio. Y para terminar… Seto se había ido de Egipto, junto con Marik.

Para que se pueda entender porque la última noticia era la peor de todas, debo decir que, efectivamente, Atemu era un faraón muy inútil que no sabía como gobernar a Egipto y que necesitaba de sus consejeros. Ahora, por consejeros entendemos a las siguientes personas:

Seto, su primo que además es un hechicero.

Joey, el medico real.

Mai, la esposa del medico real, además de general de las tropas egipcias(¿?)

Tea, su esposa y una sacerdotisa de Ra. (¿?)

Marik, otro hechicero. (¿?)

Isis, una sacerdotisa y hechicera.

Como sea, el que 2 miembros de su concejo se hubieran ido y que Tea estuviera demasiado ocupada peleando con Mana como para aconsejarlo, no era algo bueno…

Atemu se quedo todo el día en su habitación, tratando de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer…

6

Mientras tanto, Isis se encontraba en su casa, la cual estaba técnicamente dentro del palacio. Aun se encontraba dormida, cuando Orión entro en su habitación y la despertó.

Orión: (_arrodillándose frente a Isis_) Buenos días, poderosa sacerdotisa Isis.

Isis¡Oh, demonios¿Qué es lo que quieres Orión¿no ves que aun estaba dormida y que estoy sumamente cansada?

Orión: Perdóname¡oh, gran señora! Pero traigo una noticia que creí que podría interesarle.

Isis¿De que se trata?

Orión: Su hermano se ha ido.

Isis: (_arrojándole una almohada a Orión_) ¡¡¡¿Y para decirme eso me despertaste?!!!

Orión: (_esquivando la almohada_) ¡Pero se ha ido por siempre!

Isis¿Y crees que me importa?

Orión: Bueno, yo pensé… puesto que es su hermano. Pero en fin… también tengo que decirle que su hermano no se fue solo…

Isis: (_volviéndose a acostar_) ¿Ah si? (_bostezando_)¿con quien se fue?

Orión: Con el hechicero Seto…

Isis:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Y por que no me dijiste eso desde un principio?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rapido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Traeme un caballo, vamos a buscar a mi hermano (y a Seto, ya que vamos a estar por ahí)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orión: Pero creí que…

Isis¡¡¡Nada¡¡¡apresúrate a cumplir mis órdenes!!!

Orión: De acuerdo, señora.

Orión salio de la habitación, sumamente deprimido, mientras que Isis se levantaba, corría a bañarse y vestirse, para luego "partir en busca de su hermano"

Isis: Mendigo Marik..., ese tonto decidió escaparse de Egipto pero se fue junto con Seto solo para hacerme enojar… ¡Pero esto no se queda así¡¡¡me vengare!!!

7

Atemu había decidido salir a tomar algo de aire fresco alrededor del medio día, así pues, se encontraba en el jardín (el cual, por cierto, estaba casi totalmente destruido después de la pelea de Tea y Mana del día anterior)

Atemu se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando aparecieron Tristan y Deblin.

Tristan: (_él y Deblin se arrodillan frente a Atemu_)Saludos¡oh poderoso y venerable faraón!

Atemu¿Y ahora que?

Deblin¡Oh poderoso señor!, solo le traemos un mensaje de la sacerdotisa Isis.

Atemu¿Eh?

Tristan: La gran sacerdotisa Isis nos ha mandado a informarle que…

Deblin: Que se fue de Egipto porque tiene que ir a "buscar a su hermano"

Atemu:¡¡¡¿Qué¡¡¡¿Isis también se ha ido¡oh no!, y ahora¿Qué voy a hacer?

Dicho esto, Tristan y Deblin se marcharon, dejando a Atemu muy preocupado, pero no pudo ponerse a pensar que iba a hacer porque apareció la Mana.

MO¡¡¡Atemu¡por fin te encuentro!

Atemu: Ahora no, Mana, tengo mucho que pensar.

MO¡Oh, pues cuanto lo siento!, porque ahora me vas a tener que oír!

En eso, apareció Tea.

Tea¡Maldita Mana¿no puedes dejar de molestar a Atemu por un rato?

MO: No es asunto de tu incumbencia, Tea.

Así, Tea y la Mana comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo, mientras Atemu pensaba en que iba a hacer.

Atemu¡Ya lo tengo!

Tea y MO: (_interrumpiendo su pelea_) ¿Eh?

Atemu¡Me voy de Egipto!

Tea y MO¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Atemu: Si, me voy de Egipto, para buscar a Seto, Marik e Isis.

MO: Si crees que así te vas a deshacer de mi…

Atemu: Bueno, eso es un efecto colateral de mi plan…

MO¡Ja!, yo no lo creo, Atemu. ¡Yo voy contigo!

Atemu¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Tea¡Si creen que voy a dejar que se vayan juntos ustedes 2, mientras yo los espero aquí, están muy equivocados¡yo también voy!

Atemu¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!

Tea: Bien¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Atemu: Supongo que ahora…

Y así, Atemu se fue de Egipto… seguido por Tea y Mana.

8

Ya había pasado algunos días desde que Atemu se fuera de Egipto, Joey se había nombrado a si mismo suplente del faraón y se encontraba gobernando, mientras que Mai se dedicaba a cuidar del palacio.

Aquella tarde, Mai se encontraba muy tranquila barriendo el palacio (eso solía ser trabajo de Isis, pero dado que ahora no estaba…), cuando, de la nada, apareció Bakura, quien, por cierto, iba a caballo.

Bakura¡He regresado!, ahora¿Dónde esta ese faraón de pacotilla?

Mai siguió barriendo, sin prestarle mucha atención a Bakura, y luego le contesto, con mucha calma:

Mai: Se ha ido.

Bakura¡¡¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo que se ha ido¡ah, ya se!, seguramente se entero de que venía hacia acá y se asusto, así que decidió escapar¡Ja, ja, ja! (_risa malévola_), ahora¡todo el poder del faraón es mío¡ja ,ja, ja! (_risa malévola_)

Mai: Eh… odio ser aguafiestas pero… ¿podrías quitarte de ahí?, acabo de barrer y tú y tu caballo van a ensuciar todo…

Bakura:¡¿Qué dices?!,¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así¿no ves que ahora soy el faraón?

Mai¿Y eso que¿crees que ser el faraón evita que ensucies el piso?, además, no eres el faraón. Solo podrás convertirte en el faraón en cuanto venzas a Atemu.

Bakura¡Pero si ya lo vencí¿no ves que él huyo?

Mai: Él no huyo de ti (_deja de barrer_) fue a buscar a la mitad de su concejo.

Bakura¿Qué?

Mai¡Oh, por todos los dioses¿Cómo te explico?, veras, hace unas cuantas semanas Seto y Marik decidieron escaparse, para huir de Isis, y luego, cuando Isis se entero, decidió ir en su búsqueda, así que a Atemu no le quedo otra opción sino salir corriendo detrás de ellos para tratar de convencerlos de que regresen a Egipto.

Bakura: (_clásica gotita de las caricaturas japonesas, además de las rayitas, fondo azul y ojos pequeños_) No puedo creerlo…

Mai: Pues si, eso fue lo que sucedió. Y ahora, si no te molesta, te agradecería que me dejaras seguir barriendo…

Bakura: No lo creo. Veras, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea (_se acerca a Mai y la sube a su caballo_)

Mai¡Hey¿Qué crees que haces?

Bakura: Digamos que tu vas a llevarme hasta Atemu.

Mai¡Pero yo no se donde esta!

Bakura: Aja, si claro.

Así pues, Bakura salio del palacio llevándose a Mai como su prisionera.

Mai¡Déjame en paz¡ya te dije que no se donde esta Atemu¡Hey¿estas sordo o que¡oh, olvídalo!, mejor pido ayuda¡¡¡Joey¡¡¡Joey¡¡¡ayúdame!!!

9

Joey estaba tranquilamente sentado en el trono del faraón, cuando escucho a Mai llamándolo, así pues, salio corriendo, siguiendo la voz de Mai, y así, pudo ver cuando Bakura salía del palacio llevándose a su esposa.

Joey¡¡¡Mai¡¡¡no te preocupes, te salvare!!!

Joey salio corriendo rumbo a las caballerizas, cogio un caballo y se dispuso a seguir a Bakura.

Joey: No te preocupes, Mai, voy a salvarte.

10

Mientras eso sucedía en Egipto, Atemu se encontraba a la mitad del desierto, él iba enfrente y Tea y Mana iban detrás de él. De vez en cuando, Tea se acercaba a él para empezar de resbalosa (estaba en su derecho, claro esta, después de todo, era su esposa). Pero, en otras ocasiones, era Mana quien se acercaba y empezaba a reclamarle de su maestro y entonces Tea se acercaba y ambas empezaban a pelear, lo cual le causaba dolor de cabeza a Atemu, así que se alejaba de ellas.

Esa tarde, Tea y Mana seguían peleando, y Atemu comenzaba a hartarse de ellas, además, hacia mucho calor y ya no tenían mas agua (porque cuando Tea y Mana se peleaban a veces se arrojaban agua, además de que les daba sed después de gritarse por horas)

De pronto, Atemu se detuvo. Podía escuchar a Tea y a Mana gritándose a unos 10 metros atrás de él. Pero eso no era lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver una tienda de campaña a la mitad del desierto.

Atemu¡Genial!, quizás pueda conseguir algo de agua ahí…

Así, Atemu se acerco a la tienda de campaña. Frente a ésta había una mesa y detrás de ésta estaba un hombre.

Atemu¡Hey!, espera un segundo¿eres tú, Deblin?

Deblin: Saludos, venerable faraón.

Atemu¿Qué haces aquí¿no eras un sirviente en el palacio?

Deblin: Eh… si, pero cuando te fuiste del palacio, Tristan y yo decidimos irnos del palacio (porque el nuevo faraón no nos pagaba) y poner un negocio.

Atemu¿A la mitad del desierto?

Deblin: Bueno es que... no teníamos dinero para rentar un local en la ciudad…

Atemu: (_clásica gotita_) Ah…eh… bueno… si tu lo dices… pero en fin¿de casualidad tendrás agua que puedas venderme?

Deblin¿Agua¡¡¡no!!!, esto no es una tienda, lo siento pero la única agua que tenemos es para nosotros¿cierto Tristan?

En ese momento, Tristan salio de la tienda de campaña.

Tristan: Así es. Y, además, este no es un negocio de agua así que¿Por qué deberíamos de tener agua para vender?

Atemu: Eh… olvídenlo. Pero díganme¿de que es su negocio?

Tristan y Deblin¡¡¡De dados!!!

Atemu¿Eh?

Tristan: Si, tenemos una gran variedad. Tenemos desde estos hermosos dados hechos de plástico (_le muestra unos dados a Atemu_) hasta…

Deblin: Hasta estos dados de oro puro, pintados a mano (_le muestra otros dados_)

Atemu: Ah… este, de acuerdo…

Tristan¿No quieres comprar nada?

Atemu: Pues yo…

Tristan¡Por favor!

Deblin¡No hemos vendido nada en más de una semana!

Tristan¡Y ya no tenemos dinero!

Deblin¡¡¡Por favor!!!

Atemu: Eh, pues yo… (_En ese momento, aparecen Tea y Mana, bueno, están como un metro atrás de Atemu_) Esperen, se me ocurre una idea. Ustedes necesitan dinero y yo necesito deshacerme de alguien, así que…

Deblin¡¡¡olvídalo!!!

Tristan: No mataremos a nadie por ti.

Atemu¡Yo no quiero que maten a nadie. Solo quiero que entretengan a ese par (_señala a Tea y a Mana_) mientras yo encuentro al resto de mis consejeros¿si?

Tristan: Oh, bueno, supongo que…

Deblin: Danos un minuto.

Así, Tristan y Deblin entraron en la tienda de campaña y se pusieron a discutir, mientras tanto, Tea y Mana alcanzaron a Atemu.

MO¿Y bien Atemu¿Qué estamos esperando aquí?

Atemu: Eh…

En ese momento, Tristan y Deblin salieron de su tienda de campaña.

Tristan y Deblin: Trato hecho, faraón.

Atemu¡Bien! (_saca una bolsa se oro y se las arroja_) Tomen y cuídenlas bien.

De ese modo, Atemu partió a galope con su caballo corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de Tristan, Deblin, Tea y Mana.

Tea¡Espera¡Atemu!

Deblin¡Hey, chicas¿les gustaría jugar un juego de dados?

MO¿Un juego de dados¡Ay¡estaría encantada!

Tea: Pero…

MO: Oh, cállate Tea. Ven, vamos a jugar.

Así, los 4 entraron en la tienda de campaña.

11

Mientras tanto, Mai y Bakura atravesaban el desierto sobre el caballo de Bakura en busca de Atemu. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, se habían detenido a comer algo en una taberna y Mai se había emborrachado ligeramente…

Bakura: (_ empujando a Mai_) Oye, niña¿segura de que no estas borracha?

Mai¡Segura¡hip!, solo tengo un poco de hipo ¡hip!

Bakura: Si, claro, como no…

Mai: (_pasando su mano por el cabello de Bakura_) Oye¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres un chico muy guapo?

Bakura: (_vuelve a empujar a Mai_) Oh, por favor…

Mai: En serio [_abraza a Bakura (compréndala, esta borracha, además, digo, es Bakura_) Te juro que eres muy guapo… es una verdadera lastima que no te halla conocido antes de casarme con ese tonto del medico real…

Bakura: Aja, claro, como tú digas… (_la empuja de _nuevo) Pero escucha niña, permíteme recordarte que eres una mujer con compromisos y además, no tengo ningún interés en conseguirme una esposa, novia o lo que sea. Yo solo quiero convertirme en faraón…

Mai: Si pero… oye, espera (_señala a alguien que va caminando por el desierto_)¿crees que sea Atemu?

Bakura: Es probable… intentare alcanzarlo.

Así, Bakura y Mai partieron a galope, tratando de alcanzar a quien iba frente a ellos.

12

A quien Mai y Bakura habían visto, no era Atemu. Era Isis. Y de hecho, no era solamente Isis, sino ella y Orión.

Isis¡Estoy tan cansada!, ya llevamos muchos días en el desierto y aun no hay señales de mi hermano…(ni de Seto, por cierto)

Orión: Lo se¡oh, gran señora!, y me temo que quizás nos hayamos perdido…

Isis¡Ay, no por favor! Y ahora¿Qué voy a hacer?

Orión: Mirad señora (_señala a Mai y a Bakura que vienen corriendo hacia ellos_) Alguien se acerca.

Isis: Ummm¿Quién será?, no puedo ver nada…

Mai y Bakura se acercaban a toda velocidad y pronto alcanzaron a Isis y a Orión.

Mai¡Isis¡que sorpresa verte por aquí¿has visto a Atemu?

Isis¿Atemu¿no esta en Egipto?

Mai: Eh… no, en realidad, salio a buscarte a ti, a tu hermano y a Seto.

Isis: Ah… ya veo (_en ese momento se percata de Bakura_) Espera un segundo¿Qué haces buscando a Atemu en compañía de este loco y malvado ladrón de tumbas?

Mai: Oh… digamos que me secuestro, pero, aquí entre nos… ¿te has percatado de que es sumamente guapo?

Isis¡Mai¡tu estas casada!

Mai: Ya se. Pero Joey esta a muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de aquí.

Isis¿Qué?

Bakura: olvídalo. No le pongas atención. Esta algo… borracha.

Isis: Oh, eso explica muchas cosas…

Bakura: Como sea, estoy buscando a Atemu, así que me voy.

Isis¡Espera un segundo!, no puedo permitir que mates al faraón.

Bakura¿Ah si¿y como piensas detenerme, sacerdotisa?

Isis¡Te reto a duelo!

Bakura¡Ay, pero eso sería una perdida de tiempo…!, y ahora que lo pienso… creo que te quitare tu collar del milenio antes de irme.

Isis¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

De pronto, Bakura conjura a un mounstro de duelo, el cual aparece de la nada y ataca a Isis. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que el mounstro iba atacar a Isis, Orión se interpuso entre el ataque y ella… así que, como ustedes supondrán, Orión fue el que resulto herido.

Isis¡¡¡Orión¿estas bien?

Bakura¡Oh, por todos los dioses¡esto es tan patético! (_se acerca a Isis y le arrebata su collar del milenio_) ¡Ja, yo me quedare con esto!

Isis¡Hey, espera!

Bakura: adiós. (_se aleja de donde están Isis y Orión, Mai se va con él_)

Isis¡Oh, diantre!, se llevo mi collar del milenio… bueno, pero eso ahora no importa (_se inca a un lado de Orión_) ¡Orión¿estas vivo¡dime algo, por favor!

Orión: Bueno… creo que estoy vivo, aunque quizás no por mucho tiempo…

Isis¡Oh, Orión¡Cuánto lamento que te halla pasado esto¡ha sido mi culpa!

Orión: Usted no es la culpable…

Isis¡Claro que si¡Oh, por todos los dioses de Egipto¿Qué puedo hacer?

Orión: Bueno, le agradecería que escuchara algo que he querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo…

Isis¿Y que es?,

Orión: Pues yo… es que yo… es que usted… es que… oh, bueno, en fin… yo te amo, Isis.

Isis¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Orión: No había podido decírselo antes porque yo… bueno yo solo soy un simple sirviente… y bueno usted estaba enamorada de…

Isis¡Oh, Orión¡como pude estar tan ciega! (_lo abraza_), creo que yo… creo que yo también te amo…

Y así, Orión e Isis se quedaron en ese lugar por un tiempo. Isis curo las heridas de Orión y después decidieron ir a una villa cerca del palacio del faraón, donde se casaron y vivieron muchos años muy felices…

13

Ya habían pasado varios días y a Mai ya se le había pasado la borrachera, pero Bakura no podía decidir si le agradaba mas borracha o en sus 5 sentidos.

Mai: Tengo sed.

Bakura¿Y que quieres que haga?

Mai: No lo se. Tú fuiste el que me secuestro¿recuerdas?

Bakura: Bueno, como sea, deja de molestarme¿quieres?, en cuanto lleguemos a algún pueblo cercano iremos por agua¿si?

Mai: Bueno… (_deja pasar algún tiempo_) Tengo hambre.

Bakura: Cuando nos detengamos por agua comeremos¿de acuerdo?

Mai: Ok… (_deja pasar tiempo, de nuevo_) Tengo sueño.

Bakura: Pareces niña chiquita¿sabes?

Mai¡Oye¿pues que edad crees que tengo?

Bakura: No se y no me importa.

Mai¡Oh¡que mal educado eres!, al menos podrías fingir algo de interés¿no?

Bakura: De acuerdo… ¿Qué edad tienes?

Mai¡Hey¡es de mala educación preguntarle su edad a una dama!

Bakura: Pero… olvídalo, eres un caso perdido.

Mai: (_después de un rato_) Estoy aburrida.

Bakura: Comienzas a desesperarme¿sabes?

Mai: No me importa. Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar en el palacio, con mi esposo y mi hija Serenity.

Bakura¿Tienes una hija?

Mai¡Si¡pero no es asunto de tu incumbencia!

Bakura: Ah… como sea.

En ese momento, Joey va cabalgando a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

Joey¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mai!!!!!!!

Mai¿Joey? (_lo ve_) ¡Joey¡ayúdame!

Bakura¡Oh… al fin¡alabados sean los dioses¡por fin me desharé de ti! (_se detiene y espera a que Joey los alcancé_)

Joey: Detente ahí, ladrón de tumbas¡devuelve a mi esposa!

Bakura: Ahí la tienes (_baja a Mai del caballo y se la echa a Joey_) toda tuya¡hasta luego!

Joey¡Hey, espera¿eso es todo¿ni un duelo?

Bakura: Eh… no, eso sería un perdida de tiempo.

Joey¡No te dejare que te vayas así como así!

Así, Joey y Bakura comenzaron a discutir, al final, harto de discutir con Joey, decidió… eliminarlo, matarlo, como prefieran decirlo, el chiste es, que Joey acabo muerto.

Mai¡Joey… no¡no te mueras, no me dejes sola!

Bakura¿Sabes?, creo que todo esto es culpa de Atemu… hum… creo que lo mejor será darlo por muerto, volver a Egipto, auto declararme faraón… Si, creo que eso haré.

Así, Bakura decidió regresar a Egipto y dejo a Mai llorando la muerte de su tonto pero amado esposo.

Mai: Bakura tiene razón… ¡todo esto es culpa de Atemu!

Y así, completamente cegada por la ira y deseosa de venganza, Mai partió en busca de Atemu…

14

Mientras tanto, Atemu ya había llegado a un pequeño pueblo, muy lejos del palacio. Había dejado su caballo en una posada y ahora caminaba por las calles.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar al resto de su concejo, pero aun así, no quería volver a su palacio… Después de todo, ahora estaba solo… (eso suena tan dramático y patético)

Así, sin fijarse por donde iba, Atemu choco con alguien.

Atemu¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo…! (_observa a la persona con la que tropezó_) ¿Marik?

Marik: Eh… ¡hola, faraón!, este… que agradable sorpresa…

Atemu¡Al fin¡he pasado varios meses buscándolos!

Marik: Eh… en realidad ya es casi un año…

Atemu¿Tanto tiempo? (_ilógico, ya se, no importa, el desierto es muy grande_), bueno, como sea¿alguna vez los encontró Isis?

Marik¿Mi hermana también nos estaba buscando?, en realidad, Seto y yo creímos que jamás nos habían buscado…

Atemu¡Claro que si!, este ¿1 año, dices?, bueno, los he estado buscando todo este tiempo y justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido¡oh, pero en fin!, ahora regresare al palacio y…

Marik: Eh… si pero…eh¿Cómo decirlo?, no creo que Seto vaya a querer regresar… y bueno, yo tampoco…

Atemu¿De que hablas?, oh, bueno, llevame con mi primo, yo hablare con él.

Marik: Eh… bueno, ya que…

Así, Marik condujo a Atemu a través de la ciudad hasta donde él y Seto se habían establecido…

15

Marik llamo a la puerta de una pequeña casa. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

Quien había abierto la puerta, era una chica de unos 16-17 años, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, quien, al parecer de Atemu, se parecía algo a Isis.

Marik¡Hola, Neftis, amor mío!

Neftis: Ah, hola. ¿Qué sucede? (_señala a Atemu_ ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Marik: Eh… es Atemu, tú sabes, el faraón de Egipto.

Neftis: Ah… yo creí que estaba muerto, bueno, eso se decía en el pueblo… bueno, como sea, pasen.

Marik y Atemu entraron a la casa. Al juzgar de Atemu, era una casa bastante pequeña, no muy ostentosa y, ciertamente, no se acercaba a como Marik y Seto solían vivir en el palacio.

Marik: Eh… Neftis¿Dónde esta Seto?

Neftis: Hum… no lo se. Llegue tan solo unos minutos antes que ustedes, pero espera¡Erin¿estas aquí¡hola¿hay alguien en casa?

De pronto, se escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras y una chica de unos 17-18, cabello castaño y ojos cafés apareció.

Erin¿Qué quieres, Neftis¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar?

Neftis: Oh, lo siento muchísimo. Pero en fin… ¿Dónde esta Seto?

En ese momento, Seto bajo las escaleras.

Seto¿Qué sucede¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

Marik: Eh… bueno… mira quien vino a visitarnos (_señala a Atemu_)

Atemu¡Hola, primito!

Seto: Eh… Atemu¿Qué haces por aquí?

Atemu¡Los he estado buscando!, pero, ahora que los encontré, podremos regresar al palacio y volveré a ser el faraón y…

Seto: Pero… Atemu, no creo que… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…

Marik: Que no queremos irnos, ya te lo dije, Atemu.

Atemu¿Pero por que?, digo¿Qué tienen aquí, que no tengan allá?

Neftis: Ah, creo que eso somos nosotras¿no, Erin?

Erin: No creo que debamos intervenir en esta conversación, Neftis…

Atemu: Y ahora que lo pienso¿ustedes 2 que son de ellos?

Neftis: Oh, no lo se (_sarcásticamente_) digamos que… sus esposas.

Atemu¡¡¡¿Qué¿Cuándo se casaron?

Marik: Unos meses después de llegar aquí…

Atemu: Pero… oh, bueno, no importa. En fin, si ya están casados, ese no me parece que sea un problema, simplemente, regresamos a Egipto y ustedes se llevan a sus esposas…hum… eso me recuerda que yo tengo que ir a recoger la mía…

Y así, los 5 pasaron el resto de la tarde, tratando de decidir si regresaban o no al palacio.

16

Total. Unas cuantas semanas después, Atemu convenció a Seto y a Marik de que regresaran al palacio, así es que todos se disponían a partir… cuando encontraron a Mai.

Atemu¡Hola Mai¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mai¡Maldito Atemu¡te he estado buscando y, ahora que te he encontrado, no escaparas de mi venganza!

Atemu¿De que hablas, Mai?

Así, Mai le relato a Atemu la llegada de Bakura al palacio, su secuestro y la muerte de Joey.

Atemu: Oh, Mai, lo siento tanto… si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti…

Mai: Por eso, ahora, faraón, es que voy a… ¡matarte!

Y así, comenzó una lucha sangrienta entre Mai y Atemu, mientras que Seto, Marik, Neftis y Erin se limitaban a observar (bueno, a decir verdad, Neftis y Erin se encontraban echándole porras a Mai)

Como sea, al final, Mai salio vencedora y Atemu, (bueno, su cadáver) quedo tirado a la mitad del camino.

Seto¿Debemos enterrarlo?

Neftis: Sería un desperdicio de tumba. Dejémoslo ahí.

Erin¡Eso es muy cruel, Neftis!

Neftis¿Y que sugieres?, además, el tipo no me agradaba.

Erin: Bueno… tienes razón, dejémoslo ahí.

Marik: Bueno, regresemos a casa.

17

_Epilogo._

Así pues, Marik, Seto, Neftis y Erin regresaron a su casa, donde vivieron el resto de sus vidas.

Por otro lado, Tristan y Deblin consiguieron dinero para rentar un local cerca del palacio y Tea y Mana, resignadas a que Atemu jamás iría a buscarlas, decidieron quedarse con ellos como sus asistentes.

Mai volvió al palacio, donde después de algún tiempo, decidió casarse con Bakura (no pregunten)

Bakura, por su parte, al fin era faraón y eso lo hacia feliz.

Orión e Isis seguían casados y felices.

Y, así pues, acabo de demostrar que, después de la muerte de Atemu, a todos les fue mejor, así pues, queda demostrado que, Atemu es la causa de todos los males…

¡Fin¿Qué les parecio¡Dejen sus "reviews"¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
